The present invention relates in general to feeding bottle for infants. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved nipple having variable flow rates dependent upon feeding position, combined with multiple venting valves each associated with feeding position as well as a wall protrusion protecting each venting valve.
Infant feeding bottles and their nipples are well known. One popular nipple design includes a flow aperture shaped such that the flow from the bottle will vary depending upon the radial orientation of the opening (referred to herein as the “clocking” of the nipple). With such a nipple, the user may simply rotate the bottle in their hand to a different clocking position (indicated on the nipple) to achieve a different flow rate. Nipples having a “C” shaped flow aperture permitting three different flow rates are a good example of this prior art arrangement. Additionally, it is known to provide a feeding nipple with one or more vent apertures which will allow air to flow into the bottle during feeding to relieve the buildup of negative pressure within the bottle. Despite this, there continues to be difficulty in ensuring adequate flow without negative pressure. Further, these prior art nipples are not as rugged as desired for extended use.